Ghost the assassin
by kablamstar
Summary: Pain. Unimaginable pain. If I knew that getting my memory back was going to involve having to suffer through all this then I should have told chaos no. It's even worse since I can't tell them about me. I would have been better at my job if I knew nothing about them. Chaos help me. Assassin of chaos fic.
1. Chapter 1

Ghost pov:

I was in chaos's office when my life took a yet another unexpected turn.

"Sir! We have successfully brought an end to the civil war on krean as you requested." Click said.

Click is a female warrior who is from grilm.

Grilm is a planet that is just like earth except that the people there have two horns coming out of their heads and glowing eyes.

Click has purple horns and yellow eyes. She is roughly 5'11 and is a skilled warrior, she could give any war god or war gods kid a run for their money. She came to the army 100 years after I did.

She lost her family to the war that tore apart her planet, the tyrant had waged war against the small rebellion which resulted in many towns and villages being destroyed or burned. She doesn't like to talk about her old life, then again most people in chaos's army don't like talking about their old lives.

Click advanced quickly and made it to commander which is why she is currently giving a report to chaos.

"Unfortunately we lost five troops in the conflict." Click finished.

"That is most unfortunate. We shall give them a proper burial tonight before everyone goes to sleep. You are dismissed commander." Chaos said as she looked back down at her iPad Click didn't leave which got chaos to look up. "Is something wrong?" Chaos asked.

Click looked at the floor before speaking.

"Umm... Sir it seems that not all of the generals were killed on our mission." Click said.

"Oh? Why is that?" Chaos asked.

"Not all of them showed up at the meeting that we ambushed. They were all supposed to be there." Click said.

"Oh? Well that's ok I had seen to that matter myself, you can rest easy that it was taken care of." Chaos said.

'Yah because I took care of it.' I thought to myself.

"Wait. You sent your assassin didn't you?" Click asked.

"Who said I have an assassin?" Chaos asked. "Is it another one of those rumors that have been spread around the army?" Chaos asked.

"How else do you expect us to believe that powerful enemies disappear from a battlefield, or just never show up? What about the ones we found that has their throats cut? And the only clue is a black knife with a red piece of cloth that has a gold outlining of this planet?" Click asked. Chaos sighed.

"I'm guessing you won't leave until I either admit to an assassin or give you a good reason for the things that have happened?" Chaos asked. Click just nodded. "Then yes I do have an assassin. Although I can't tell you who it is, also I won't show him to anyone. He is who he is and I won't make him suffer." Chaos said. Click went wide eyed in shock at chaos admitting of my existence.

"What's the assassin's name?" Click asked.

"His name is ghost." Chaos said before looking back to his iPad. Click turned and left without another word. Once the door closed behind her I appeared beside chaos.

"You do know that this is going to bite you in the butt. Right?" I said. Chaos just grabbed his head and sighed.

"I know, I know. Although it had to be done. You can't be gone forever. The fates won't allow it. I can keep you from your past if you want to stay how you are. Although it will make your life physically harder." Chaos said.

"So you can let me learn of who I was?" I asked. Chaos nodded.

"If you do you will have a hard life emotionally." Chaos said.

"But I can't technically die. I just reappear here." I said.

"Yes, but you must choose how you want your fate to lead you. Either way you won't die, although I would choose to be who you are now. Less suffering." Chaos said.

I thought for a moment before deciding on what I wanted.

0000000000000000000000

Click pov:  
After the door closed to chaos's office I took off down the hall and ran into the meeting room. I entered the room and saw all of the commanders were lounging around the room waiting for me to return. Once the door closed behind me everyone looked at me.

"Well? What did chaos say?" Charlie asked.

"He said they will receive a proper burial and that he took care of the missing generals." I said.

"He took care of them? How could he take care of them? He can't leave this planet for fear of too much tampering could cause mass destruction. It's more likely that he has a personal assassin!" Bravo said.

"Well now that you mention it Chaos did say something else." I said.

"What else did he say?" Charlie asked.

"He admitted to having an assassin." I said.

Everyone in the room froze except for Zulu. Everyone looked towards Zulu who shrugged his shoulders before signing. "I told you so."

"How did you know?" Beta asked.

"Based it off some missions plus, I had a hunch." Zulu signed.

"What's his name?" Charlie asked.

"Ghost. His name Is Ghost." I said.

000000000000000

authors note: hello everyone. I am starting a new story, and as you can clearly see it's going to be a assassin of chaos story. Like my other book the beast inside. I have not got a set plot for this story. Also before you go complaining about the beast inside not being done, it is. Unfortunately my beta is on vacation so I can't post the last two chapters for it. But as I have said a bunch of times it will be finished.

With this story comes the whole romance problem again. I absolutely suck atwriting romance. I am horrible at it. But, if you guys want romance then I will try. Now before everyone starts saying pertemis or says Artemis, let me say that it will not happen in this book for it is not a betrayed story. As you will learn later on Percy was never betrayed.

I need oc's for the commanders and troops. I don't want all human oc's I want aliens if you guys can handle it. The more creative the better, although it has to be believable. You can't say a alien whose got super strength, super smart, is invulnerable, is 200 feet tall, he's green, and his power trumps gods. No. Just no. Please make them believable. I will accept 5 humans so if you want you can. Also one of the humans will be charlie. So I will need a great backstory for him. The aliens need a backstory also.


	2. Chapter 2

Ghost pov:

"I think I should know my past. I want to know who I was before this." I said.

Chaos nodded. "If that's what you want." He then lifted his hand. "Let this be your first remembered memory." He said before a white light enveloped me.

When the light cleared I noticed that I was on a beach. There were cabins made of wood behind me and a woman beside me. Her lips moved like she was calling my name then her voice started to work.

"- you know this was the place where I first met your father? He was such a nice man." She said. Apparently she must be my mother or stepmother.

"What was he like mom?" I asked.

'Why did I ask that?' I thought.

My mom sighed. "he was like you -. He was nice and brave, he also had black windswept hair and would take me anywhere I wanted to go." My mom said. She had this far away look that told me she was lost in a memory. I looked down as my body reached in the wooden basket and pulled out a sand which. I noticed the blanket and the dishes we had out.

'A picnic?' I thought.

"Will I ever get to meet him?" I asked. My mother turned to look at me.

"Yes. You will get to meet him -. You will, and when you do don't be afraid to show him how much you love him." She said.

"Where is dad?" I asked. My mother smiled.

"I don't know but he is a very busy man. But he'll come see you, I promise." She said. And then the memory faded.

"What-what was that?" I asked. Chaos laughed.

"That is the first memory from your past." Chaos said. "Any way I have a job for you. As you know there are a bunch of wars that break out in different galaxy's. We have a group of my soldiers stuck on such a planet they are on the run from demented ents. I am going to send in another squad to get them off planet. I want you to make sure they make it." Chaos said.

"When do we leave?" I asked.

"As soon as the commander who is eves dropping comes in to take the assignment." Chaos said. I quickly disappeared as soon as chaos said eves dropper. The commander who was listening in on us walked in and looked for me.

"Where is he?" Alpha asked.

"Who?" Chaos asked.

"Whoever you were just talking to. The one your sending with us." Alpha asked.

Alpha's real name is Philias. She is a sentient wolf from one of the outer galaxy's. She has a dark brown coat and striking blue eyes. She has a uncanny ability for survival, which most believe was from her losing her pack. She was alone by herself for 12 years which would be ok if she wasn't a pack type Being. Beings that live in packs or groups usually can't live on their own. She says that a darkness swallowed Her whole pack. She described it as suffocating, and cold. Extremely cold.

"Don't worry about it. Anyway I assume you heard the mission?" Chaos said. Alpha just shook her head."Your mission is to bring back foot group 751. They have received casualties including the loss of foxtrot. They-" chaos started to say before alpha interrupted him.

"Wait they killed foxtrot? How could they kill him?" Alpha asked.

"They were going to the extraction point, when they were ambushed by five demented ents. Foxtrot bought the rest of his group enough time to get away by sacrificing himself. He ended up taking two of them down with him before he died. The rest of them need rescuing. Do you accept the mission?" Chaos asked.

"Yes." Alpha said.

0000000000000 TIME SKIP 0000000000000

I walked out of the other side of the portal and found myself in a huge forest. There were trees of various sizes everywhere. I shifted to my shadow presence and started walking towards 751's last known spot. I walked for about 30 minutes when I stumbled upon a small village.

The village was one of a kind with the houses being made out of the trees, as in the houses were built in the trees. The trees were not the tallest but were at least three stories tall and looked about 2600 square feet around. I was amazed by the houses and almost didn't notice a girl crying on the edge of the village. I walked over to her and noticed that she wasn't just a girl but an elf. She looked exactly like the elves you see from video games and movies. The fair skin, pointed ears, long hair, and everything.

"Why?" She asked as she continued to sob. "Why can't I fight? I can't even compare to the others who can. I can't even use defensive magic much less fighting magic." She said as she sobbed some more.

"Can't fight? Well what can she do?" I muttered. The girl instantly raised her head.

"Whose there? Show yourself!" She said.

'Wow strong hearing.' I thought. I stood there waiting to see what she would do when a little elf girl ran up to her with what looked like some sort of pet.

"Kallie! Please help! Chukoo is sick and won't get better." The little girl elf said. Kallie smiled at her.

"Well let's see what we can do about that." Kallie said. She put her hands on Chukoo before a white light started to glow. Five seconds later the pet was moving.

"Thank you! Your the best healer ever!" The little girl said.

'Healer? That could be helpful.' I thought. I wrote down the coordinates of where the squad was before I moved toward Kallie and dropped the note so it would fall in her lap. I quickly walked away from the two elves and headed toward both squads hopping for an easy day and a quick way home.

0000000000

Alpha's pov:  
We stepped through the portal and ended up just a mile from squadron 751. We were in a dense jungle that seemed to be endless.

"Come on they are just north of us." I say as I start to move toward our objective. We walked for about 2 hours in the thick foliage of this planets jungle, when there was a sound like wood groaning.

I turned and saw a massive tree move towards us. It bellowed as it raised its hands to squish us. I was about to scream for the privates to run out from where it was going to hit them when the tree stopped and fell backwards before breaking Into a bunch of scraps of wood.

A tree to our left started to move when a black dagger flew from somewhere to my left and impaled itself into the tree. The tree shuddered before falling and breaking into wood like the other one. I walked carefully over and found the blade that hitthe demented ent. I rubbed my finger aginst the side of the dagger.

"Poisoned." I muttered. I then noticed that at the handle had a red cloth with a gold world engraved on it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

authors note: thank you to all who have reviewed, it's nice to see comments after a new chapter.

Thanks goes to hunter dude for the character Alpha, and Kallie. I hope I did both of them justice.

Can any one guess who Zulu is? he/she has been used in another story.


	3. Chapter 3

Alpha's pov:

I picked up the blade and saw that a red cloth with a gold planet was on the back end of it.

'Assassin? Chaos sent his assassin with us? Does he think we can't make it?' I thought as I continued to look at the blade.

"What is it sir? Did you find something?" One of the privates asked.

"No. We should continue on towards our objective." I said as I continued on to the rally point. We walked in silence for a few minutes before I heard the sound of tree branches moving. "Shh!" I said as I motioned for every one to stop and get down low.

I listened as the rustling got louder before stopping a few yards behind us. It was far enough that I couldn't see what ever was behind us.

"What is it commander?" A private asked. I put up a hand in a silence gesture, before tilting my head up and sniffing the air. I couldn't smell anything out of the ordinary, so I picked up some dead leaves and crushed them before letting them drop slowly. The leaf fragments went backwards slowly.

'We are up wind.' I thought before telling the squad to move out. 'Whatever is chasing us is being cautious.' I thought as we continued on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kallie pov:

I was talking with liana when a note fell into my lap. I looked around but still saw nobody. I was really starting to get spooked when liana took the note and read it.

"We should go!" She said giving me a big smile.

"Go where? I asked before I took the note and read it:

_Go to 17. 41. 56._

_We might have need of your services_.

"Liana I don't even know where that is-" I began.

"Can't you make a location spell?" She asked.

"Well yah but-" I started to say.

"So we could go even without the location?" She asked.

"Yes but-" I tried again.

"Then let's go!" Liana said.

"LIANA!" I said successfully getting her attention.

"What?" She asked.

"Look I know you want to go but, I don't know where this came from or who sent it. It could be extremely dangerous, and I don't think we or anyone should go." I said.

"Oh common! We are both over 200 years old! Where's your sense of adventure?" She responded.

"I'm just being careful." I said. Liana crossed her arms over her chest.

"Then we should go. We can go by the trees and be completely unseen." She said. I sighed and let in getting a yes from liana. It took us a few minutes to create the location spell and to start heading that way. We went by tree tops and stopped when we came upon a group of things in black clothes or armor. The one in the leadLooked to be a wolf but was standing like an elf and could talk.

"We will follow them. They seem to be heading in the same place." I whispered to liana. She nodded her head before we turned our attention back to the group as they started moving out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ghost pov:  
I watched as the second demented ent fell before crumbling into chunks of wood. Alpha walked over and picked up the dagger I had thrown. I would have used a throwing knife but, demented ents are living trees, and as living trees they have thick trunks. A knife would probably not cut through the wood.

Alpha rubbed her fingers on the blade before putting it down. She then motioned for every one to move out. They moved for a short time with kallie and her friend following from the trees. Alpha stopped the troop and started to smell the air. She turned and looked in the direction of kallie for a few minutes before moving toward our objective again.

'So alpha knows she is being followed and she knows that I am here. Interesting.' I thought as I followed the group. It took the group another three hours till we finally caught up with the survivors of group 751.

"Group 751, who is in active command?" Alpha asked the small group of soldiers.

"I believe that would be me, mam." A guy to the right said.

I let the two groups talk seen as how I don't quite fit in the whole army thing. I just take out targets or protect groups from enemy's. I looked up at the trees trying to see which branch the elfs were on. I finally found them on a tree that was a little to the left of the group. I silently crept under their tree and picked up a couple rocks before throwing one to the right makeing a loud crack sound. The sound was loud enough to get both groups attention as I silently climbed up the tree. I threw another rock to the left which made them look left. I got up to their branch before I dropped the rest making the elves look down and Chaos's squads to look at the tree.

The squads looked at each other before walking toward the tree we were in. The elves held their breaths as the squads got closer and closer. I leaned forward from the branch behind them as the squads got within 40 yards of the tree.

"Welcome to Chaos's army." I whispered to the elves before I quickly pushed both of them off the tree branch. Both girls fell from the tree and crashed on the floor of the Forrest which got the squads to quickly surround the girls with their weapons ready.

"Hold! Do not strike!" Alpha said. Alpha walked into the ring of soldiers and squatted down next to the two girls.

"Which side are you on?" Alpha asked.

"What?" Kallie asked.

"What side are you on in the war on this planet?" Alpha asked.

"We are not on a side, and we are not in a war. We live in Apalla Woods. The only fighting we do is to defend ourselfs from monsters that attack us." Kallie said.

"Yah! We wouldn't even have left if you didn't send for us!" Liana said.

"Liana!" Kallie said quickly.

"What they must be the ones who left the note." Liana said.

"Wait. What note?" Alpha asked. Kallie shakily took out the note I wrote before handing it over to alpha. Alpha read it quickly before looking around.

'Probably looking for me.' I thought.

"We are going back to the check point." Alpha said before the group started to move with the elves in the front.

Everything looked like it was going to be ok, until the twang of a bow string sent everything into chaos.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

authors note: just in case anyone is wondering, Ghost is going to go to earth eventually. i decided to do a side mission before he goes to earth so that I can not only be original but to show that this is not going to be a typical assassin of chaos fic.

thank you to all who have read, followed, favorited, reviewed, and most importantly sent me a oc. Thank you all.


	4. Chapter 4

Ghost pov:

A red arrow flew from the bushes and went through Liana's neck, mortally wounding her.

"Get down!" Alpha barked, as she tackled Kallie to the ground. No sooner had Alpha tackled her did hundreds of arrows start flying from the bushes. I ducked behind a tree as arrows continued to fly towards Alpha and her group. I cautiously crept towards the left flank of the attackers and saw that they were Imps.

They stood about three feet tall and seemed to be in various colors of red and orange. I crept behind them as they continued to fire at the group. Alpha managed to get up and rally her soldiers, to form a shield wall, while she tried to heal the wounded.

"Liana? Liana?!" Kallie kept calling her name as she applied pressure to the wound with her orange glowing hands. "Come on you can't die on me! Liana!" Kallie said. Liana put a hand on kallie's cheek, before she whispered something to her. Kallie's eyes went wide as she tried to stop her from talking. Liana smiled before she muttered one last time before she stopped moving. Kallie put her head on liana's chest and started bawling.

'Ok. That's enough misery. They deserve a break.' I thought as I pulled out my twin daggers and killed the imp in the very back. I silently moved from imp to imp as I slit their throats and covered their mouths to prevent them from alerting the others. There were probably fifty imps in the group total. I cut down at least thirty before they started to notice that their comrades were dead. I then resulted to throwing knives as I scaled a tree and just started playing target practice.

Once the imps started to notice that their buddies were gone they completely forgot about Chaos's soldiers and started trying to fire at me. Unfortunately, for them, I was still in my shadow presence and was right beside them. The soldiers rushed forward and started to kill the rest of the imps leaving two left.

The group was moving towards me when; one of the imps jumped at them from behind with a knife. I quickly drew my knife and threw it (which became visible once it left my hand). It flipped and hit the imp in the head killing it. The two privates in front of the group turned around, causing the second imp to fall from the tree.

"Look out!" Kallie said pointing behind them. I quickly picked up the imp in a head lock then twisted killing it, unfortunately the privates turned around and the one on the left, who was holding a bow, panicked and released his arrow which hit me in the middle of the head.

I dropped to the ground as everything went black.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alpha's pov:

We were ambushed by things shorter than dwarfs. Midgets, if you must. got in a defensive position as I tried to figure out how many there were when less arrows were coming at us.

They eventual all stopped and I looked up from the dead elf and my injured soldiers when I saw orange and red midgets starting to fire into the trees.

"Attack! While they are distracted. Hurry!" I said getting the small group to enter the battle and start killing them. I was met with yes mam's as they ran off to fight the enemy.

I sniffed the air and smelled a weird scent, it was one of blood and death yet, it had the smell of peace. There was also a hint of age and the sea?

I turned back to the elves when the elder elf cried a little louder. I saw her companion dead, although the arrow wound was gone.

"How... What happened to the arrow wound?" I asked.

"*sniffle* I healed it hoping that she...*sniffle* wouldn't ..."The elf said as she looked up from her companions body. She looked to be on the edge of tears and I didn't want to push her.

There was the sound of rustling behind me which caused me to look behind me. A midget jumped at my men's backs, and Before it could even get within range a black and red knife hit it in the head killing it. Both of my men turned as the knife flew past them.

"Look out!" The elf shouted as another one fell out of the tree before lifting in the air and breaking its neck. As it's neck broke the private on the right had what we call a panic shot.

A panic shot is when you get startled and fire your bow without aiming.

The arrow flew towards the midget, which fell down to the floor dead, and hit a man who was not standing there before. The arrow hit him in the center of his forehead killing him instantly. His body fell backwards and didn't move.

"Wh-where did he come from?" One of the privates asked. I ignored him and walked to the hooded guy. Before I could get close his body melted into shadows.

"We leave now." I said as I started to walk back to our check point.

"Wait! Take me with you." The elf said. I turned around and thought about it before deciding to let her come along.

"Welcome, to the army of Chaos." I said as we walked back to our extraction point.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

authors note: ok so ghost just died. Or did he? I guess we will find out next chapter. Also we see how cruel I can be. Liana is dead. But she is not important to the story or would I use her again. I am thinking of putting more time into a reminder of our sins. I haven't seen too many questions about my stories so I assume you all can undersrans it just fine. Anyways I will see you guys next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Ghost pov:

Everything was black. When I say everything I actually mean nothing, for that was what was around my floating body nothing.

After a minute I started to see something else, I felt myself sitting on some sort of seat with a black seat in front of me.

"Mom. When can we come back? I really like it here." I said. 'Oh. Another memory... Might as well enjoy this until chaos calls for me.' I thought.

"We will come back to the beach next summer ok?" My mom responded. I could feel my face morph into a grin.

"Ok!" I said enthusiastically.

I watched as I went through years of school and constant bullying. My life seemed pretty normal except for those rare instances with monsters. I was currently 12 and had a horrible math teacher named mrs. Dodds. I also had a really cool greek teacher named mr. Brunner. The first time I saw mrs. Dodds and how she acted towards me I knew she was not a human. Humans although uncaring at times at least have a humane side to them. She didn't. Mr. Brunner wasn't human either, I think. He seemed more interested in me than the rest of the class. He would pick on me and push me harder than anyone else in the class. Oddly enough both of them were chaperones for our class field trip. We were on the bus heading over to a museum when this ugly girl behind us decided to use her lunch as a new hair accessory on my friend Grover. I was getting upset but Grover calmed me down saying that it was ok. We eventually arrived at the museum when everything froze and went back to black. I was back in the pocket of nothingness that chaos created to hold me if I died.

After 5 minutes I saw a portal appear and I felt myself drift up to it before I was in chaos's office behind her throne.

"I know that you don't want to but you will go and you will help them win." A deep male voice said sternly.

'Great the commanders made chaos go into the stern father. This is going to suck.' I thought as I went into my shadow presence.

"Sir, I know what you want, but we completely despise earth. You know that more than anyone else. We have never complained about any mission or assignment you gave us." Click said. The other commanders in the room voiced their approval at what click said.

"I know that you guys hate the planet from experience or from the stories that you may have heard from others. But, your still going on the mission and it's final!" Chaos said. There was a very audible groan once Chaos finished his speech.

"Come on! I just got back and you want all of us to go? This is ridiculous." Alpha said.

"I am not asking you to fight their war I am asking you to help defend the demigods and kill a few enemy's." Chaos said.

"Would they even accept us?" Click asked. I walked to the left of his throne and saw that all of the commanders that have not died in past wars and missions. "Some of us are not from earth, and from those who are tell us of the cruelty of the gods. All who have problems with their pride, or has sentenced many innocent people to death or worse fates." Click said.

"You really are going to push this aren't you? What would make you go? Hmm?" Chaos said.

"You could show us your assassin." Zulu signed. Chaos sighed. "He unfortunately will not be joining us." Chaos said.

"No deal." Zulu signed. Chaos sighed again before changing into his female form. She then looked toward me.

"It's up to you." She said. The commanders looked over to the side where I was. I silently debated in my head on what I should do before I slowly revealed myself.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alpha pov:

I looked over to where chaos was looking.

"It's up to you." Chaos said. At first nothing happened, then there was a small flame that seemed to be floating in the air. The flame itself wasn't like a normal flame, It was as if the flame was made of shadows. It slowly started to spread before it outlined a figure. The flames started to dissipate and a person appeared. It was in black leather armor that covered its chest and legs, it looked like it was made on earth so it was probably not very thick or protective. There was also a dull gray cloak that was full of holes and was severely damaged. It also wore a pair of black shoes and had its hood up.

"Wait. Weren't you the one who came with us?" I asked. The figure nodded its head. "Aren't you supposed to be dead? You were shot in the head with a chaos arrow." I said.

"That's true. But he is still alive and doing just fine." Chaos said. She then turned to Zulu. "Are you happy now?" Chaos asked.

"Yes very much so." Zulu signed.

"Good now that you are all going-" chaos began.

"No! You have Zulu going. The rest of us have not agreed to anything." Click said. Chaos lifted an eyebrow and looked at Click.

"How about a challenge? You win you stay here and can choose all future missions. You lose and you will go to earth and fight through the entire war and I will decide all of your future missions as well as who gets to go with you. OR you can take this mission, accept its terms and keep the ability to choose who comes with you as well as ask if you can or cannot take the mission. You decide." Chaos said.

Click accepted the mission quickly choosing to not take what ever challenge chaos was going to offer. I looked to the side where his assassin should have been but saw nothing.

'Where did he go?' I thought.

"Now seen as how no one else has any objections we will go to earth and let them know what's going on." Chaos said grabbing my attention. Chaos moved her hand in a sweeping motion past us.

A second later I found myself in what looked like a throne room. There were a bunch of thrones lined up in what I could guess was a U. There was a girl who was tending to some flames as well as a guy who sat in the center of the U.

'He must be the king.' I thought. He soon spotted us and stood up.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on Olympus?" He said as he grabbed what looked like a bolt of lightning in his right hand.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors note: hello everyone. I have just finished the blood of Olympus which was a great book. Although I thought it would end differently but I can't change it nor would I. Also the long wait was for my beta but with him at a university I think I'm going solo for now.

Anyway I hope you all are liking my book so far. By the way I know the whole he is covered by a good thing has been used a lot but trust me when I say that it is not super important nor is it what keeps his identity hidden. He also doesn't know his name yet but will very soon. I will not be diving into all the books for his memories but it will touch on them with specific events.

to lord of death and time:  
Let me guess he cant die he reappears in Chaos' Office

really really close but no. I assume that you have read a lot of chaos stories?

to pegasusofnight:  
Hi! Just letting you know that i really enjoy your story!

thank you very much. I have received a few others that said that they liked this story so I wanted to say thank you all.


	6. Chapter 6

Alpha pov:

The guy held the bolt at his side and looked at us as if he was looking for a threat. He wore a very crisp pin stripe suit that looked like it had just been dry cleaned, as well as a pair of black shiny dress shoes.

'He must be Zeus.' I thought.

"Well?" He asked in a angry voice when no one answered him.

'Yep definitely Zeus.' I thought. Zeus hefted his master bolt and was getting ready to throw it when an all to familiar voice spoke.

"Now Zeus we don't want any hasty decisions now do we?" I turned around to see lady chaos walk out of a Dark purple portal. Zeus paled considerably.

"C-c-chaos? What do I owe th-th- the pleash-sh-sure of your generous vis-s-sit?" Zeus all but squeaked as he fell in his throne. Lady chaos smirked at the ghost white Zeus.

"Call a council for I do not want to have to repeat myself." Chaos said. Zeus nodded vigorously before he lifted his bolt in the air which let off a lightning bolt and a loud crack of thunder. There were multiple flashes as the council started to appear, the last of which was a depressed looking fisherman who had a bottle of strong smelling liquid.

"Zeus why did you call us here?" A little girl with silver eyes asked. She soon looked over the room before landing on us.

"I have called you all here for we have been greeted by her lady ship, Chaos." Zeus said as he sucked up as much as he could. All the gods except for the fisherman who I assumed was Poseidon turned there heads to us before rising and bowing to chaos. Chaos nodded his head allowing the gods to sit in there thrones.

"Hello Olympians I am here to forewarn you of the upcoming war that will decide the next rulers of earth." Chaos said.

"Who is attacking us?" Athena asked.

"The primordials. They believe you guys have ruined the planet through all the wars and all the pollution you have allowed to happen. They believe that you have kept the human race from evolving in not only themselves but their technology. They have a compelling argument-" chaos said.

"But you believe us to be better. So you have decided to give us troops to fight them so we can win... Right?" Zeus asked. Chaos glared at him for a second before he continued to speak.

"As I was saying, they have a compelling argument and I have half a mind to let them win while the other half wants to save you. If either side wins the planet and the species on it will thrive. So I made a deal with them and I'm offering a deal to you. I will not partake in the battles or wars but I offer protection to your children. You can use them how you like for they are your children, but my commanders will be setting up a safe haven for both the primordial and the gods children. They will run the camp and will decide on issues inside the camp. They will also enforce rules and will train those who ask." Chaos finished.

The room was completely silent as the gods looked at one another.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zulu pov:(I might not do his pov a lot)

I can't believe I am back on this ghastly planet. I may have been born here but I absolutely hated it here.

It sucks to be the outcast, to have everyone talk about you behind your back and in your face, scarring everyone who was too young to understand or those who were to innocent and nigh eve to understand the cruelty of the real world and it's laws. I was trapped at a camp that hated me for I was the grim reaper of demigods, my presence meant someone was going to die.

People believed it so much that I couldn't see anyone without them screaming and trying to give me valuable stuff and begging me to not kill them. They never saw me saving people hours upon hours of pain before dying, instead they saw me as a killer who took their friends lives for no reason except that I could.

After I left that camp, chaos picked me up and I was welcomed into the army with open arms. It took quite a few hundred years to climb rank to a commander but I was able to do it. With my rank came recognition. Not the kind of me being great or how well I do, but of my status as well as my powers and... Personality.

I was never asked to use my powers or to help the dying, heck no one really dies often in the army... Except for one. It's hard to explain but the person does and comes back over and over again. The weird part is that it would be on some of my missions but all my troops were alive. It is the most confusing thing until I noticed commanders missions being easier then what they were supposed to be, claiming that some targets were found dead or that they would go missing.

This started me on the idea of an assassin, how else could they be killed before us? Eventually I started seeing throwing knives with a red cloth and a gold planet. This just confirmed and told me of the existence of an assassin and where it was from. I was pulled out of my thoughts as Athena spoke.

"Father I think it is best if we save our children and issue quests from the new camp. I assume that there will be no bloodshed at the camp?" She asked directing the question to chaos.

"I cannot say that there will be no bloodshed that is up to the commanders and who you send to the camp." Chaos said.

"Fair enough. We will except the terms for the safety of our children." Zeus said.

"Wait before you go can we at least know who your commanders are?" Athena asked. Chaos looked at us.

'He is obviously letting us decide how much we want to tell.' I thought. After a minute Alpha walked forward.

"I am alpha, one of the nine remaining commanders of chaos." Alpha said before stepping back. Then beta stepped forward and it continued along the line to click.

"I am click, one of the nine remaining commanders of chaos." She said. Everyone looked at me expectantly till click spoke again. "I'm sorry. This is Zulu. He doesn't talk, ever. He is also one of the nine remaining commanders." She said. Athena looked at me with a critical gaze, as if she was trying to see my past. She then lifted her arms and started signing while talking.

"Can you sign?" She asked and signed.

'Yes.' I signed back.

"Do you always wear ninja gear?" She asked and signed.

'Yes.' I signed back.

"Would you remove your sunglasses?"she asked and signed again.

Instead of answering, I removed my glasses. Athena smiled before looking at chaos.

"You never said that our children were in your army." She said as she signed. 'Thank you. I owe you for saving my daughters life, I won't let the others know who you are for I believe you left because of them... Zulu.' I nodded my thanks.

"Wait our kids? What do you mean Athena?" Hermes asked.

"Just think about it. Haven't you ever had a demigod of yours go missing? Never died but gone for hundreds of years? Where could they have gone? Chaos most likely took them in." Athena said.

"Yes she was nice enough to take care of the children that you tossed aside." Click said.

"YOU DARE ACUSE-" Zeus started to bellow before chaos interjected.

"They speak the truth Zeus, and you know it. You gods have left so many of your kids behind or have completely betrayed them that they either die or join whatever offers them a chance for survival." Chaos said.

"Wait... Then you should have my son." Poseidon said. "He was lost in Tartarus when he stayed behind so his girlfriend could get out." He said.

"Who is that?" Alpha asked as she tilted her head to the side as if confused.

"My son Perseus Jackson." Poseidon said.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Authors note: bet no one expected this. Yes it is a war. No it is not the gods would be a better ruler than the primordials. Nor is this going to be the whole Percy is with them and he is so powerful. Just no. speaking of Percy if you noticed he sacrificed himself to save annabeth so she could continue on the quest. So no Percy did not Finnish the quest.

DOES ANYONE KNOW WHO ZULU IS? I have asked but no one has made a single guess. Someone should be able to guess now. Please?

To limabean888  
Ugh you had me sweating I thought you abandoned the story but happy your back keep the updates coming

I left? Never noticed. Anyways thank you for not deserting me. And I don't give up on stories. I hate it when a story is not finished. If at anytime you think I have stopped check my profile for updates or pm me and I'll respond.

To lord of death and time  
I actually read a few, got bored after reading the exact same thing over and over, luckily this is different. All others percy never really dies

well I pride myself in trying to be different. Yes he can die but he is like a monster and will reform. It will take a while for him to come back like any other monster but chaos can speed it up as you can see.

to icerebel  
Hei. I really like your story so far.. :) I'm glad you updated and I'm really curious if Ghost will go with Alpha and the guys to earth or will he join them later.. Keep writing and keep bein awesome! ;)

thank you and you will have to wait to know if ghost is there or not. i am assuming that you do know who ghost is right?


	7. Note

Hello everyone. I am putting this here to warn you all that I am going to be on break from thanksgiving till new year. This is not the end of this book or the other book. While I am on break I plan to do some writing but I need to know which. Please look at the poll and you have until the end of November to vote.

Sincerely

kablamstar.


End file.
